Loki and Tony Stark Scene story version
by TheConsultingSH
Summary: Taken from the movie avengers and turned into a story.


(Robert Downey Jr, as Tony Stark)

Tony walked down the line with his feet clapping against the ground, his armor removed thanks to invention he made to remove while he walks. He steps inside of his tower and spoke. Loki at the same time entered and spoke towards Tony. "Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity."

"Actually, I'm planning to threaten you." He said towards Loki with confidence, no smile hinted on his face but he was amused by his own words despite that Loki didn't find it amusing.

Tony Stark was standing behind the counter pouring himself a glass of alcohol beverage, his brown eyes glancing towards Loki with rather calm expression. He didn't show any fear, being confident as he is right now.

"Care for a drink?" Tony offered him with a raised brow.

"Stalling won't change anything." Loki reminded him, staring at him with his brilliant blue colored eyes.

"No stalling, threatening." He pointed out in a stern voice.

"What have I to fear?" Loki asked with his blue colored eyes narrowing into a somewhat of a glare.

"The Avengers. It's what we call ourselves, sort of like a team. "Earth's Mighiest Heroes" type thing." He said taking a sip of his beverage. He did offer Loki a drink though Loki has rejected the offer.

"Yes. I've met them." Loki countered easily, holding a hidden amusement in his eyes.

Tony parted his lips speaking much rushed tone, moving away from the counter and moves slowly, approaching Loki but kept his distance. "Yeah, takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one. But let's do a head count here: your brother the demi-god; a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with breath-taking anger management issues; a couple of master assassins, and YOU, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them."

Loki was grinning now, finding this a bit of an amusement to him. "That was the plan." He said with a silent snicker.

Tony quirked up a brow and spoke cautiously. "Not a great plan. When they come, and they WILL, they'll come for you." He said with slight sterness in his tone.

"I have an army." Loki countered.

"We have a hulk." Tony retorted and countered the counter.

"I thought the beast has wandered off." Loki spoke with slight bemusement in his expression.

Tony released a deep settling sigh from his lips and spoke with a bit frustration edging his tone. "You're missing the point! There's no throne, there is no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damned well sure we'll avenge it!"

Loki grabbed him by the throat and chin with tight vise, hissing out words from his lips before throwing Tony Stark through the window, shattering into pieces as Tony fell down to his doom.

Tony struggled in the air, speaking loudly. "NOW!" He shouted out loudly.

Loki turned his head to a sound only to get hit by moving self Iron Man suit. Letting out a grunt from between his lips before getting up quickly.

Tony felt the armor wrapped around him and lock into place before he blast his boots thruster downwards and shoot himself up into the air. "Oh you also pissed off one other guy, his name is Phil." He said aiming his palm at Loki before blasting a energy blast at him.

Loki took the impact and fell back with a loud grunt, the sound of Iron Man thruster disappearing away.

The war was destructive but it was finally over. Thor took Loki back to Asgard for punishment while the rest of the avengers broke apart and went separate ways. All was at peace of course, though the entire avengers had Shwarma and had their food before all departed.

He pours himself a glass of alcohol liquor from a bottle and placed the bottle back into the fridge. He picked up the glass and took a sip out of it. He went back to his workshop and tends to make himself another Iron Man suit.

Things were going to be awfully quiet now, no war, no destruction, never know what the future can hold.


End file.
